lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
PAGE RP: Masa vs. Decaun Equino - Swords vs. Magic!
PAGE RP: Masa vs. Decaun Equino - Swords vs. Magic! is a PAGE RP of the two characters Masa (controlled by Jadenyuki93) and Decaun Equino (controlled by Geti186). The fight takes place on August 6, 2013 (or August 6, 1047 in the lookout crew's world). Episode 1 - Masa vs Decaun..and Undead Giants (Geti186) Decaun remarks to himself, "It's been quite some time at the Lookout already..." Satazard fidgets. Oh? You think it's time for me to fight again? Fine Satazard... if you say so... Seeing Masa in the distance, Decaun is excited, and runs up to him. "OMGWHAT'SYOURNAMECANWEFIGHT?" Speaking very quickly as if he were eccentric, Masa didn't get what he was saying, to which Decaun smacked him on the head with his Staff, as well as conjuring a cup of dog's piss and dropping it on Masa. "What was that for?" Masa asked, fuming with rage. "I want you to fight me" Decaun smirked. "But from the looks of it, you couldn't even evade my dog's piss, who's to say you can even pose a challenge?" "Why you little Mage... I'll show you!" Masa continued, still resenting Decaun. Decaun then taps his Staff on the ground, bringing both of them to a deserted wasteland. (Jadenyuki93) Masa powers up, drying the liquid from himself and ridding himself of the odor. Disgusted, he reaches for his scabbard and unsheaths his sword. "You have made me angry," he says. With a yell of rage, he dashes towards Decaun and hits him with a flurry of sword slashes. He then takes the sword and stabs it into the ground, causing an earthquake that sends Decaun flying back. "I'll show you how strong I am," he says as he powers up into a Super Konat. A black aura surrounds Masa's body and his hair becomes a shining grey. (Geti186) As Decaun get sent flying, the Shadow's Delusion illusion effect holds, and he appears to have taken damage. Smirking, Decaun casts Earthen Entanglement, causing several large tentacles of Super Glue to grab hold onto Masa, while causing the ground beneath Masa to turn into a sinkhole. As the super glue takes effect, earthen hands grab hold as well, pulling Masa towards the core of Decaun's attack. Meanwhile, Decaun disappears with Shadow Collapse, fading into the shadow into an unknown, nearby location to prepare his next attack. (Jadenyuki93) Masa does several slashes with his sword, freeing himself from the glue tentacles. He then lets out a shrieking war cry that causes a supersonic wave, breaking himself free from the earthen hands. Swinging his sword behind his back, he charges a Sword Kamehameha. "Whatever trick you have," Masa says, "I'm prepared for it". Still in his Super Konat form, his black aura glows and lightning surges through him. (Geti186) Mana: 380,000 The glue hardens as the lightning from his aura heats it up, acting as an inhibitor to Masa's movement. "Guess it's time to get serious" Decaun closed his eyes, summoning forth Void's Curation (a continually expanding void which draws in power and energy from the environment, lowering its temperature) and using Power Word: Undead Army in conjunction with Power Word: Giant, summoning 10,000 60 meter tall Undead Soldiers. These soldiers charge forth towards Masa, aiming to slice him into ribbons Decaun also casts Shadow's Delusion, which acts to be an extra 10 lives for the Undead Giants. Also, 20 Mirroring Shadows are cast for the entire army. Mana: 310,000 (Jadenyuki93) Knowing his sword would soon prove useless, his sword stops glowing and he decides not to use his Sword Kamehameha. He stores the sword into a portal and closes it, he would fix it later. Deciding not to use a sword, he fights with his fists, flying at an undead giant and hitting it in the face with enough force to create a rift in an ocean. The undead giant is then decapitated by Masa's lightning kick. He opens a portal, summoning a baseball bat. Taking the giant's severed head, he throws it in the air and hits it like a baseball! The head is sent towards another giant and it hits the giant in the face. Masa smiles, "Never was a baseball fan but this..this is the kind of baseball I like". (Geti186) The Undead Giants, although surprised at the speed Masa possessed, remained collectively calm. The Undead Giants turned out to be largely unaffected by Masa, courtesy of Decaun's Shadow's Delusion, replacing the vitals of the giants if they were weakened. Just as Masa hits the Giant's head, another giant at the corner swings its darkness sword towards Masa, joining the attack together with 3 other giants which are now nearing Masa's position, swinging their sword downward. Their weapons connect from all sides, and Mirroring Shadow causes a myriad of hits to follow the first. These shockwaves, as they were directed from all corners, kept the vibrations coursing through Masa's body, dealing damage. Decaun, however, focused on spreading Void's Curation. As darkness envelops the sky, visibility drops to Zero, and the giants attack with renewed vigour. Mana: 300,000 (Jadenyuki93) Masa is sent back by several of the giants blows, hitting a cliff. "Damn," he says as he reverts back into his base form, laying in a pile of broken rocks. He decides to summon a new sword, the Shenron Blade. Rising from the ground, he levitates into the air and holds the sword in his grasp. He summons the elemental power of lightning as a storm of lightning bolts rapidly zap the giants. Then, he rises his sword into the air and it glows with a dark aura. "Black Dragon of Hell! Attack my enemies," he chants as he stabs a giant in the gut with it and it is attacked by a giant fire dragon. The fire dragon spreads throughout the battlefield, burning and attacking the other giants. The giants are all reduced to ashes. (Geti186) Decaun, upon seeing the fire dragon wrecking havoc and destroying several giants, decided to kick things up a notch, for the Fire Dragon wasn't restricted by the Void much. Channeling much greater amounts of Mana, Decaun unleashed an instant Fog of Deprivation, which obscured and prevented any forms of light from piercing through the darkness. Reducing the temperature to the bare minimal, absolute zero, energy from the Fire Dragon began dissipating at rapid rates, although it managed to successfully destroy several Giants. In conjunction with the Fog of Deprivation, Decaun also casts Midnight Sun, generating solid meteors of darkness which hover over the sky, drawing energy from all life force and power garnered by the Fog of Deprivation and Void's Curation to fuel itself. In addition, Void Shards (which home in on energy sources) rain down and create a devastating hail. The Giants, on the other hand, are empowered by the lowered temperature, and with increased speed and powerful night vision, they rush in from all sides to attempt to capture Masa off guard(He can't see anything). Mana: 250,000 (Jadenyuki93) ' Masa powers up and releases a mighty shockwave hitting the giants. He then spins around in lightspeed, forming a tornado. The tornado, with Masa inside and controlling it, absorbs rocks and cliffs in the wasteland. It expands in size until it is bigger than all the undead giants, reaching up to the sky. All the giants are sucked into the tornado and Masa uses lightning to strike them (though he can't see anything). He creates a massive thunderstorm, striking everything in his path with lightning. Episode 2 - Battle in the fog '(Geti186) Decaun smirks at this development. The fool decided to create a tornado in the void! Acting as a Fog, the Fog of Deprivation condenses and concentrates its great power into Masa's tornado, draining his energy at far more rapid rates than before. The rocks and cliffs, as they are drawn towards the tornado, get intercepted by the hailing Void Shards coming from Midnight Sun. The Void shards are veered towards the tornado, and begin striking Masa as well, absorbing his energy further. The Giants, as they are dragged in, slowly get damaged due to their bulk and size. They begin converting their very bones into larger weapons, attempting to strike Masa as they twirl around in the Tornado. The Thunderstorm, however, was instantly dispersed by the rampant Midnight Sun meteors present throughout the sky, absorbing all of the energies from it before it struck the ground. Decaun then made a gesture, sending the Midnight Sun meteors to the tornado, using both the energies from the Tornado and himself to enhance their speed. Meanwhile, he meditates and concentrates upon the Chthonic Energy within him, charging up immense energy. Mana: 290,000 (Jadenyuki93) Masa smirks and goes intangible, he still has enough energy, though he realizes his tactic was not a good one. In the fog, he drills into the ground going to the Earth's Core. He then uses his telekinesis to cause a massive geiser of molten lava to spew from the ground on the surface, destroying everything in its path. He causes storms of spikes and lava to hit the surface, trying to annoy Decaun into reacting. "Come on! Fight me down here like a man!" (Geti186) Decaun, upon seeing the massive pools of Lava, instantly sent the multiple orbs of Midnight Sun towards them, absorbing all the energy from them and turning those geisers to become stone. The Void and Fog then work incessantly, devouring the lava. However, that was after some of the giants were hit, and the Giants ended up being encased in solid stone. As the lava continued spewing and destroying more giants, Decaun then released all the focused energy he had, converting all the darkness in his previous techniques into Chthonic Energy, drastically boosting their potency and rendering the lava useless. He then concentrated all of his Darkness Energy together, culminating the Void, Fog, Midnight Sun, and Void Shards into one, condensed, spiky ball of immense darkness. Looking at the core down below, Decaun happily said, "Take This!", and sent the ball of darkness downwards, accelerating it with the last remnants of his Darkness Energy. He enters Dawn's Incandescence, glowing a bright white, while the Darkness Ball increases in size and power as it absorbs energy from the core fervently. (Jadenyuki93) Masa brings both his hands together and begins charging a blue orb of light, he then uses his telekinesis to send a full power energy volley that hits the darkness ball and begins to push it backwards. This buys Masa more time to fire his special attack, the Super Ultra Kamehamehax10. He charges as much energy he can and then releases his attack, putting all his power into it! "KA...ME....HA...ME....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!", Masa yells before releasing the colossal beam of energy. After being fired, the Kamehameha lifted into the air and hit the darkness ball. The darkness ball is sent flying, the colossal wave of energy making a rift in the Earth and causing an explosion. It is sent into space, hitting a star. Much of Masa's energy was drained by doing this and he collapses in the lava wasteland in the Earth's Core. He staggers back on his feet and floats out of the Earth's Core, standing face to face with Decaun himself. "Come on..show me what you really got!" (Geti186) Decaun activated his Aether Eyes while converting all his energy into Aether Energy. This guy was a tough one, he'd been expecting to hold him back more, but this will make do. The passive light shield melds until it is just above his skin. With Aether Energy, the light seemingly flows towards him from all directions, and it boosts the potency of Decaun's magic, to the point where he begins shining brightly. While maintaining this state, he uses another version of Dynamic Equilibrium, creating a "Dark Self" and warping him to an undisclosed location, allowing Decaun to maintain this state. After which, Decaun uses "Rising Sun", calling upon a super powerful white knight, radiating Aether Energy and coursing with power, whereas Decaun summons Messiah's Hammer, channeling 20x the Mana into it and causing it to glow incredibly brightly, becoming unfathomably dense. Decaun looks at Masa, "Time for Round 3?" (Jadenyuki93) Masa puts the Dragon amulet around his neck and it begins glowing, he then powers up and dragon wings sprout from his back. His eyes flash green and he gets a green aura, in a flash of light he is transformed into a dragon humanoid with red skin and horns. "This form is what I call Dragon Konat," he says. He stands still with his arms crossed, an arrogant look in his eyes. "Let's see what you really got!" Episode 3 - Dragon vs Knight (Geti186) Mana: 275,000 Decaun looks on at Masa's development, a bored look on his face. It was as if he had dealt with countless draconic beings before, and knew how to deal with them. And deal with them he did. Being unfathomably light to hold, Decaun swung down the Messiah's Hammer with great force, while channeling Midnight's Spark into the great, Holy Hammer, and Masa holds back the blow with both hands. The Midnight Spark then courses throughout Masa's body and reaching the ground. As the searing heat passes through Masa, searing heat engulfs and feeds on the negative, Spiritual energies within Masa, burning off his Energy reserves and getting bigger by the second, disrupting Masa's focus as the White Knight moves in to strike him as he holds back Decaun's Messiah's Hammer The rest of the Midnight Spark then seeps into the Earth, following the movement of the force and spreading throughout the Battlefield, burning with greater clarity and strength. As that is done, the shield around him glows with greater clairovoyance, granting Decaun greater strength as he pushes the Hammer downwards with greater force. Mana: 250,000 (Jadenyuki93) Masa had went intagible the moment the Messiah Hammer struck down. None of his energy reserves were burned off and the White Knight's blows went through him like he was just air, unaffecting him. He smiled and cackled, he wasn't going to let Decaun win. Yes, he would give it all he had. He was going to make that mage wish he'd never pissed him off. "You don't know the true power of the dragon amulet do you? No, I suppose you wouldn't," he says, "But I'd be much obliged to show you!" Stepping back and becoming tangible again, Masa lets out a supersonic screech, the screech is heard by Decaun and it stuns him, hurting his ears. "TAKE THIS! MOLTEN BLAST!" All of a sudden, a huge wave of fire and lava hits the White Knight, sending him back and setting his armor on fire. (Geti186) Masa had went on to showcase his utter stupidity. By turning intangible, the ETHEREAL aspect of the attack became far more effective, and unbeknownst to Masa, most of the Midnight Spark went into him, seeping into him and awaiting Decaun to activate it at will. Also, the White Knight, being made of COMPLETE AETHER ENERGY, despite "missing" the attack, pulsed his Aether Energy into the fire and lava, taking control of it. Due to the completely AETHER aspect of the White Knight, he is not burned or sent back. Decaun, due to the nature of his barrier, was completely unaffected by the sound attack, being shocked only at Masa's reaction. Summoning thousands of mirrors, he unleashed the Celestial Rain unto Masa (all light attacks ignore intangibility skills, FYI), and blindsided him with his Soul Orb, unleashing Relentless Impale and firing thousands of bolts point blank towards Masa. As Decaun did so, he disabled Messiah's hammer and began channeling his Mana, summoning Rexxius the Mana Spirit(enhanced with Holy Energy). Mana: 200,000 (Jadenyuki93) "Dammit! This guy doesn't seem to have any weaknesses...," Masa says while trying to dodge all of the celestial rain. He creates a forcefield to cover himself and sits down, closing his eyes and clearing his mind of all thoughts except for charging a powerful attack. Buying himself time, he creates six clones of himself which power up and charge Super Kamehameha's. He then charges a blast in his mouth and an orb of light in his hands, his power increasing dramatically. After charging enormous blasts, Masa and his clones unleash the full power of their attacks upon the White Knight! Masa unleashes his mouth blast and his Super Ultimate Kamehameha, triggering a massive explosion. "KAMEHAMEHA OF THE SEVEN DRAGONS!!!!!" (Geti186) The White Knight was sent back to his realm, his energy dispersed throughout the battlefield to a large extent. Decaun looked on at this development, and sent Rexxius out to attack, while turning him huge. Meanwhile, Decaun himself prepares a powerful attack, and begins shaping his Mana to form an even greater power. Rexxius, now 20 meters tall, hits the ground and causes a shockwave of Mana, forcing the Earth to come alive and creating thousands upon thousands of gigantic molten rock and Mana tendrils. Utilizing one of Decaun's spells, Rexxius casts Shocking Static on one hand, pooling the power of static electricity, while its other hand becomes a Pressuring Inferno, pulling in all forms of lava and forming a condensed, Molten fist of fury. Its body, however, is made out of Pure Mana, and it sends its lava fist down towards Masa, also directing all Lava and tendrils towards him as the Shocking Static continues building up. Mana: 165,000 (Jadenyuki93) Masa teleports, dodging Rexxius' lava fist. He is in the sky, above Rexxius and he takes off the Dragon amulet, reverting into his base form. He then fires multiple powerful ice blasts everywhere, freezing the ground and trapping Rexxius' feet in ice. He then flys over to Rexxius and powers up, his fists become ice and the air around him becomes cool. He fires a powerful ice blast which freezes Rexxius solid. (Geti186) The wings pull Jaden towards the fist, as that is the effect of Pressuring Inferno, while the tendrils continue to rush towards him and some manage to strike him hard with Element X and Mana. The searing heat from the Lava distorts the air despite Masa's efforts to cool it down, encompasisng the sky in fire. Rexxius, however, remains unfazed as he is a Mana Spirit WITHOUT LEGS, and the Mana instead takes control of the Ice which attempted to freeze him to provide a solid coating of Armour for himself. The Shocking Static grows ever bigger as powerful lightning cracks from the burning sky towards the ground, causing periodic shocks of blinding light and power as the Lightning continues charging in Rexxius' fist, with a large amount coursing and empowering Rexxius' Armour and Lava Fist. It was then, where Rexxius became a self-sustaining Mana Spirit. Meanwhile, Decaun continues concentrating as he generates the required Mana for his next ability - Manasplosion. Mana: 157,500 (Jadenyuki93) "Dammit! I forgot he was a Mana Construct!" Masa was hit by the tendrils and damaged badly. His tunic was torn and had holes in it, his headband was missing and he had a scar on his forehead. Rexxius had made an illusion to make it look like he had legs to trick Masa into freezing them. "Now I'm pissed...OFF!!!!!!!!!!" Masa yelled as he was enveloped into a red aura and his six clones appeared behind him. Masa and his clones powered up and dashed at Rexxius, unleashing powerful energy attacks upon him and breaking his ice armor. Masa unleashes the very same attack he used to push away the darkness ball, the Super Ultra Kamehamehax10! This triggers explosion to cause throughout Rexxius' body. Then his clones unleash a powerful energy attack on Rexxius, the size of an atom bomb. Masa teleports so it doesn't hit him. "MAXIMUM NUKE!!!!!!!!!!" The clones yelled in fury as they unleashed the powerful attack upon Rexxius. Maximum Nuke caused the entire battlefield to explode and caused disasters throughout Earth. (Geti186) Rexxius still stood, strong. Although its physical body parts were destroyed, the vast amounts of energy being sent at it was drawn towards the orb, empowering Shocking Static like never before and causing lightning storms throughout Earth from its generated, major potential difference. As the dust and debris floated about, Decaun took advantage of the situation, teleporting inside the ethereal body of Rexxius and dismissing him, leaving the unstable construct behind. The Lightning then struck down on the location, causing a massive lightning bolt to befall the smoke cloud. Decaun, at that moment, unleashed all the pent up Energy in the Manasplosion, not only using up 150,000 Mana points, but also converting all the dust and electricity into even more Mana to fuel itself. The Manasplosion expanded outward, capturing Masa in the explosion as he remains inside the dust cloud, not knowing what was going to transpire. Decaun also picked then to unleash the Midnight Spark that was laying dormant within Masa, causing severe pain to rupture throughout his body and burning his very spiritual energy as the Manasplosion hit him, which then weakened his defenses throughout by reducing some parts of him to the primal void (no "reasserting reality", unlike Shape Mana). It's over... Mana: 1,000 (6,000 was used to maintain Rexxius' limited existence, allowing it to maintain Shocking Static for Decaun's attack) '(Jadenyuki93) ' Masa collapses to the ground, his clothes tattered and his body bruised. Collapsing to the ground, he makes a crater. A young boy with spiky blue hair, wearing a white gi appears. This young boy is Zang. He sees that Decaun has defeated Masa. "Mister Masa, are you alright?" Zang asks, tugging on Masa's arm. "Who are you? Why did you hurt Masa?" "This was a sparring match, little one. And this one you call Masa will be alright, he is not dead", Decaun replies. Zang puts a senzu bean into Masa's mouth and he gags on it but swallows it. He regains consciousness, coughing. "Where am I? What happened and- Oh...I fought that mage". (Geti186) Decaun holds out his hand "That was a nice battle, Masa, hope we could spar again sometime" Masa grabs his hand and Decaun helps him steady himself. Decaun laughs, "Hopefully I didn't deal too much damage, ahaha. Just to be sure you're okay..." Decaun wields his Bishop Staff, casting the healing version of Midnight Spark and burning off all external influence on Masa. "There you go Masa, all better. Maybe we might cross paths again someday." Decaun waved goodbye as Masa and Zang walk away, and Decaun went back to reading. "Something's missing...." Decaun then brought back his Darkness Avatar. "No wonder I felt something was missing..." Merging back with his Dark Self, he consumed all the generated Void Orbs, recuperating himself, and he continued whatever he was doing before. END Category:Page RP Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout I/II